RQG 11 The Rackets
Summary The party meets Sasha's uncle, Barret Rackett, who is the leader of the Rackett underground Other London gang. Synopsis The remaining men disarms the party as Hamid stops bleeding. Ashen smirks at Sasha, saying she always manages to mess things up, and tells her to bring the downed party members with them. Sasha starts to explain to him why she's come down: that Barret wanted to talk about Brock. Ashen said he doesn't care. He also says that Sasha has an appointment, and leads them down into Other London. As they arrive at their destination, Hamid and Bertie regain consciousness but are still heavily wounded. They continue to descend, Sasha knows they are entering the no-mans land of the Other London gangs. They approach an old Town Hall which is guarded by two men with bull mastiffs. Sasha asks if Barret would come out here and tries to convince Ashen that the party don't need to go in, but he won't listen. An older man walks out onto a balcony of the Town Hall. He is well kept and dressed smartly, but without unnecessary finery. He asks Ashen if there is a problem before asking Sasha to come in. As they go in, Sasha hides a few daggers about her person, but the rest of the party are stripped of their equipment. Inside is nicely decorated with tapestries and carpets. Ashen leads the party upstairs into an opulent office where Barret Rackett stands behind a fine desk. He rules 6 floors of Other London. Barret asks why Sasha left, saying that all the messengers came back worse than they left. Sasha says he sent her off to Upper London to 'finalise her education', and starts to say that he killed someone, before stopping. Barret confesses that they went to a house and that they were looking for something. He asks where 'the will' is, but Sasha says that Martev (sp?) didn't tell her anything, and that he was just like Barret but in a nicer suit. Barret asks Hamid for his surname, but he doesn't respond. He threatens to hurt the rest of the party and Sasha stammers that she will go back to the house and look harder. A 7 foot tall, cloaked figure is called in by Barret, who leans over to Sasha and asks "Where is the will?" Sasha says she doesn't know, and the figure whispers to Barret, who says "Interesting, I did not expect that." Barret says there is still business to be done. He says that it would be useful to have help from higher up, pointedly looking at Hamid. Barret says that he would like to make communications from time to time, producing a copper band ring. Zolf says they don't understand what this means, so Bertie and Hamid shouldn't take it, causing Hamid to silently cry. Barret said that he will give them information if they take the ring, and receive any messages he gives them. Through tears, Hamid Detects Magic on the ring. He sees that Barret is glowing with magic and that the ring, although not powerful, belongs to the Divination School, which is the school that communication magic would fall under. Zolf and Bertie start to talk, but Hamid grabs the ring and puts it on. Barret admits that he met Hamid's father before taking out a parchment with a map of Other London. He hands the map to Zolf and explains that it will take them to the place where the men who took the simulacrum are located, but says that he doesn't personally care for these sorts of items. Before they leave, Sasha asks about Brock, and the cloaked figure says "Brock is in Paris. He's happy, enough." Barret does not give anymore information. Quotes * Sasha: Don’t, don’t hurt them! I give up! I mean, we give up! * Zolf: I surrender as well! * Sasha: Like, we, yup. We’re...very surrendering! -- * Ashen: Sasha, do come out where I can see you. * Sasha: Just, just, just let me, just let me look after...after these guys. Right? Like, we’re, we, just, just let me check on them -- * Ashen: Oh, Sasha. Well, what a shame. You do keep tending to muck things up, don’t you, Sasha. * Sasha: I managed to...I managed to get out of...no, yeah. Yeah, I...no, I didn’t, I didn’t manage much. No. -- * Sasha: Well, I came, I came because, uh, they...so, there were some guys came and they, you know, they came up to, to, to, you know, Upper London, and they said to come down, uh, that, you know, that Barrett wanted to say...to say hi about...about Brock. -- * Ashen: If you’d like, I can cut off his other leg so it’s nice and balanced. * Sasha: Don’t! Don’t, don’t mess, don’t mess with them. -- * Sasha: I told you. I told you we shouldn’t come here. I told you. Like, why would you, yeah. * Zolf: What? * Lydia: I am mostly talking because I know you can’t hear. So the idea that you’ve actually responded is even more terrifying * Sasha: Right, oh, nothing, nothing. * Zolf: I can’t hear you! I can’t... -- * Sasha: I’m sorry, Hamid. This isn’t a sort of place for the likes of you. So... * Hamid: Where’re, where are they taking us? * Sasha: Further down. It’s more of this. Just gets worse and worse. It’s, uh...just...I mean, it’s not, it’s not...a nice, I, I tried to warn you all! I tried, and no one, no one ever...no one listens, do they, no, so... -- * Ashen: Sasha, do we have a problem? * Sasha: Just...is there...I mean, Barrett wanted me to, to come and, and talk, so why, why, I mean, he could, he could come out here. Like, and, um... * Ashen: I’m sorry. Barrett? * Sasha: Yeah. * Ashen: Could come out here, to meet little old you? * Sasha: Well, maybe I could just, maybe if it’s not that important then we could just go! Like, these guys, they’re from Upper London, Ashen, they don’t...they, they got no business here! * Ashen: Really? I had no idea. * Sasha: Like, I, I told them not to come, they’re just stupid, okay, they’re not, they’re not problems for you. They’re not involved in any of your territory stuff. You know what? Just, just take the cash, and we will leave, and there will be no...like, people will look for these guys, right? People care about them. -- * Ashen: You’re my catch, Sasha. Mine. It’s about time that I managed to bring you back. Right? So, what’s gonna happen, you’re gonna go in, your friends are gonna go in, everyone’s gonna have a lovely little tête-à-tête, right? And then, I’m sure that things will work themselves out. Yeah? And the difference is, I’d rather send you in there without a burn on your face but I’m quite happy to do it, Sasha. Quite happy. -- * Barrett: Sasha. Do come in. I won’t have you harmed, or your.....friends. * Sasha: Right. I guess... * Zolf: Looks about as safe as it’s gonna get? * Sasha: This is not safe. * Hamid: I think we should just do what they tell us. * Sasha: You guys have no idea. -- * Zolf: Look, I’ve gotta say, I think it could’ve turned out a lot worse than it did, so... * Sasha: You think it could turn out worse than this? * Zolf: Uh, yeah. * Sasha: Do you know who these guys are? * Zolf: Uh, they’re probably criminals of some form. You realize that I have been a little bit round the world and seen some of the worst pirates around, so, let’s stop it with this whole, “Oh, you don’t know what you’re getting into.” * Sasha: Ah, right, okay. * Zolf: Mercenary for a reason. Okay? * Bertie: I thought we’d been taken prisoner by poor people, so this is much better. -- * Sasha: I only met them today. They’ve got, like, they’ve got, or, yesterday, I guess. Like, I’ve got, they’re just, they’ve got no reason... * Barrett: A formal introduction would begin with the host. * Sasha: Uh, this is, uh...Barrett Racket. He...rules...how many floors of... * Barrett: It’s six now. * Sasha: Six floors of...Other London. Yeah. You ever put something down...and wonder where it went? * Bertie: Yeah, all the time! Really, all the time! * Sasha: Well, most of it’ll end up here. See if there’s anything that you recognize. -- * Barrett: So. Sasha, I did send messages but they all seemed to come back...worse than they left. * Sasha: Well. I sort of assumed that you didn’t have my best intentions at heart. Seeing as... * Barrett: After everything we did for you. You were very successful with us, Sasha. * Sasha: Yeah! And then...you...I dunno, sold me? To....and then... * Barrett: I’d never do such a thing. * Sasha: Like, like, you sent me up to Upper London, and then... * Barrett: Formalized your education. * Sasha: And, and...then...killed...I...yeah! Right. So, you’re such lovely gentle people... * Barrett: What a shame. All of those tutors and none of them taught you how to hold a conversation. -- * Ben: I’ll just pop my hand on Hamid’s shoulder, and seeing he’s obviously not doing very well, sort of in a friendly pat. Just a, “It’s okay! It will be fine,” kind of... -- * Barrett: Sasha. Now, your...friends? Do seem lovely people. But you have quite a lot of them. We can whittle that down. Where....is.....the will, Sasha? * Sasha: What does it look like? I don’t know what it is. Like...I don’t know! Like, Martev, he never told me anything. He was just like you. You know? Just you, but in a better suit. * Barrett: Well. That’s...debatable. Hmm, Sasha. You may not be aware, but certain of your party are significantly more well-known than others. And it would be a shame if they were to disappear. People might come looking, but they only look so far. I’m not accustomed to...repeating myself. So. This is the last... * Sasha: I don’t know! Like, look, okay. Uh, I’ll, I’ll, don’t hurt him. He’s just, he’s not used to this kind of stuff. Like, so we can, I’ll, I’ll help you, I’ll help you look for it. I’ll go back to the house. I’ll look. Um...like, I’ll check. I’ll unlock all of the safes. I think I know where he was keeping stuff, I just never managed to get in. -- * Cloaked Figure: Where is the will? * Sasha: I, I DON’T KNOW. I don’t know! I don’t know! I’m not lying to you, Barrett! Do you think, you’ve, do you think that I could lie to you? * Alex: Barrett holds his hand up to you. The figure, from leaning over again, straightens, leans in, whispers something, very quietly. Barrett nods. * Barrett: Hm. Fair enough. And the rest? Hm. Interesting, I...I....did not expect that. * Sasha: You know me, Barrett, I’m, I’m useless. I’m not...I’m not... * Barrett: Apparently. -- * Barrett: The idea of having such...estimable friends. And the rest may actually be enough. I would like to think that if I was to extend a communication to yourselves you would be quick to reply. Pertinently. * Zolf: Again, that would have to depend on the nature of correspondence. * Alex: He nods, reaches in, and plucks out a wooden box, he plucks out a single just copper-band ring. * Barrett: I would very much appreciate it if you two would be willing to wear these. Um... * Zolf: That’s not what I was asking. * Barrett: I didn't realize I was beholden to you, Mr. Smith. * Zolf: I thought we were trying to do a deal here. * Barrett: We are. That’s why I’m talking to the people who are able to offer me something I want, Mr. Smith. * Zolf: All right. So I’ll advise them, then. If you don’t know what it might cost, not a very good deal. * Barrett: These are merely a means of communication. * Bertie: Well it doesn’t really go with the rest of the outfit, of course. * Alex: He closes the box, puts it to one side. * Bryn: Hamid just starts very slightly crying. It’s actual tears rolling down his face, now. * Ben: Taking a look at Hamid. * Zolf: Also, uh, Mr. Barrett...as their employer, you are. Dealing with me. * Barrett: A fair statement, Mr. Smith. Well, then. It would seem I have a single condition to give you the information you require. However, it is a condition, not a negotiable one. A single ring. I believe your friend is perfectly capable of discerning any harmful properties. All I would request is the ability to contact all of you, should I require it. * Sasha: I, don’t, don’t do it, Hamid. He’s got, he’s got collars on people. Things that give ‘em lightning shocks. Like, he’s not a nice man! -- * Hamid: '''It’s, it’s probably not harmful. * '''Sasha: I don’t believe anything coming from Barrett isn’t harmful. * Barrett: I’ve never been known to lie. * Zolf: Tell you what, then. How about...I put on the ring, and I can relay the messages. * Barrett: Oh, that’s, that’s perfectly agreed. Under the assumption, of course, that you and your...subordinates? Were to stay together. * Zolf: Employees, and yes, they’re bound by a contract. * Barrett: Very good. * Hamid: No. No, Zolf, I’m not gonna let you do that! * Bryn: And I grab the ring. And I shove it on. -- * Barrett: If it’s any consolation, Hamid, I had the pleasure of meeting your father, once. He was also a very excellent communicator. Just the once. -- * Sasha: Uh, you, you sent a note...uh, Barrett, about......about Brock. * Barrett: Oh! Goodness, yes. I had almost forgot. I must admit, it was just a little sweetener to get you here. However... * Cloaked Figure: Brock is in Paris. He’s happy...enough. * Sasha: What..what does that mean, though? What, what does that mean? I mean...someone doesn’t vanish to become happy. What...what does that... * Barrett: I’m sorry, I fear that you may be, uh, mistaking me for someone who’d be quite happy to tell you. Frankly, I think you should take what you can get. If you’d like, you can stay and we can discuss the matter further. You can stay as long as you want, Sasha. * Sasha: I...I think that...I’ll, I’ll be...I’ll be...I’ll be heading out with these guys. We’ve got... * Zolf: Yeah. I think... * Sasha: We’ve got a quest now. * Zolf: Let’s, uh...let’s wrap up and go, shall we? Dice rolls and Mechanics * Zolf Bluff check regarding being able to move without assistance: 4 (versus Ashen Sense Motive check: 5) * Sasha Sleight of Hand check to hide a dagger in its spring-loaded wrist sheaths: 25 * Hamid Perception check on the library books: 26 * Hamid Knowledge Arcana check to identify the ring: 10 * Bertie and Sasha Perception check for details on the cowled figure: 6 (Bertie), 16 (Sasha) Combat Breakdown * Hamid attacks his opponent with his crossbow: 3 (miss) * Zolf attacks his opponent with his trident: 14 (miss) * Zolf's opponent misses him * Bertie is unconscious and stable * Ashen fails to perceive Sasha, continues to stock up on flasks of oil * Zolf uses an attack of opportunity against an opponent that walks through his threatened area: 17 (4 damage) * The remaining dog attempts to bite Hamid: Natural 1 (miss) * Sasha tries to knock down the tent around Ashen with a Strength check: Natural 1 (fail) * Hamid's hands turns into claws and he attacks his opponent with them: Natural 1 (miss, forgoing the next natural attack) * Zolf attacks his opponent with his trident: 15 (miss) * Zolf's opponent misses him * Ashen fails to perceive Sasha, then successds on an Acrobatics check to vault over the counter and out of the tent * Hamid's opponent attacks him: Natural 20 (not critical hit, 6 damage) * Hamid is knocked unconscious * Sasha and Zolf surrender to Ashen * Zolf attempts to cast Cure Light Wounds on himself, but fails due to his Deafened condition * Hamid stabilizes as the group is taken prisoner * Initiative ends Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Prologue